


10 Sentence Smut Fics

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:A rarepair + 10 sentencesEach chapter will be titled with the pairing.





	1. Michael/Janet

The weirdest part was how real she felt. Her lips were soft, her hair was silky, her moans were resonant.

“What are you?” Michael asks.

She looks down at him with a nervous smile playing across her lips, and his hands tighten instinctively on her hips. She doesn’t stop moving.

“I’m Janet,” she says, and her hair falls into her face like a protective curtain as she drops eye contact. “Isn’t that enough?”

Michael knows he’s not going to get a straight answer from her, at least not tonight.

“It’s enough,” he concedes.

After all, they had an eternity to figure it out.


	2. Michael/Val

“Can you get me a coffee?” Michael asks.

“Do I look like a fucking Janet to you?”

She responds with the sort of rapid-fire disgust he’s come to expect–and enjoy–from Val.

“Shawn assigned you to be my assistant,” Michael reminds her.

She looks up from her magazine and stares at him until he starts feeling hot under the collar; the corner of her mouth quirks with amusement.

“Shawn didn’t tell me you were a pervert,” she says.

“Excuse me?”

“You get off on being bossed like some kind of human sub,” she observes, eyeing him up and down and closing her magazine . “It’s cute. Maybe this job will be more fun than I thought.”


	3. Eleanor/Vicky

“You know I’m not ‘Real Eleanor,’ right? Like, you get that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Eleanor says, annoyed.

She’s not annoyed enough to stop her from kissing Vicky square on the lips. Vicky isn’t annoyed enough to stop herself from kissing Eleanor back.

“You know I have the power to tear you limb from limb,” Vicky says conversationally.

Eleanor moans and reaches for Vicky’s shirt.

“God, keep talking.”

“Humans are weird.”

“Totally,” Eleanor agrees. “Tell me more about how strong you are.”


	4. Michael/Eleanor

“Oh fuck,” Eleanor moans.

Michael smirks. He knew Eleanor’s entire sexual history, and he knew a genuine “fuck” when he heard one.

“Alright, alright,” Eleanor says. “Let’s not get too cocky.”

“Pun intended?” Michael asks, sliding the rest of the way into her.

She gasps, and he rocks his hips, feeling pleased and smug all at once.

“D-do that again.”

Michael laces their fingers together and does it again.

And again.

And again.

And again…


	5. Eleanor/Mindy

“Wouldn’t you prefer to do this with Chidi?”

“Wouldn’t you prefer to do this with another coked up CEO?”

“I see your point,” Mindy says.

Mindy quickly strips and gets onto the bed, where Eleanor locks their mouths together and gently pulls on Mindy’s hair. Her hand reaches down between Eleanor’s legs and finds she’s already wet.

“Damn, the professor doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Mindy says.

“Don’t rub it in,” Eleanor whines.

Mindy laughs.

“If you’re still coming up with clever wordplay, then I must be losing my touch.”

“Trust me,” Eleanor says. “You haven’t.”


	6. Chidi/Janet-ish

“Chidi, if you truly love Eleanor the way Jason loves me, then you should tell her.”

“There are so many things wrong with what you said that I don’t even know where to start. You’re not a girl, a person, a robot, or a computer–”

“Thank you for listening to me!”

“–so how do you even feel anything?”

Janet’s mouth quirks in a way that, on a human, would look like a “thinking very hard face.” 

“But she’s not,” Chidi thinks. “She’s not a human. She has no id–”

Before he can finish his own thought, Janet is embracing him and pressing their mouths together.

It’s a long, dizzying that Chidi feels himself returning before he even knows what he’s doing. Janet pulls away first, leaving Chidi panting for breath.

“Just because you can’t understand what and who I am doesn’t mean I’m unfeeling, Chidi. And just because I feel nothing but friendship for you doesn’t mean I cannot perform human acts of love and compassion.”

Chidi is stunned, and Janet walks away, leaving him feeling very foolish.

He would talk to Eleanor first, he decides, and then apologize to Janet.


	7. Janet/Tahani

“I think what you’re asking is if I want to have sex with you,” Janet says.

Tahani sighs, exasperated.

“Good lord. I would never just ask something like that! What do you take me for?”

“I have a lot of built in functions that a lot of people enjoy!”

Tahani lets the information sink in, head tilting to the side. Janet smiles smugly.

“You’re considering it now, aren’t you?” Janet asks.

“Maybe…”

“Yay! This will be fun!”


	8. Michael/Tahani

Michael runs his hand up her neck and into her hair. He grabs a soft handful and pulls her head back. Tahani gasps, and Michael smirks. He had her right where he wanted her.

Michael latches his mouth onto to her beautiful neck, teeth just a little too sharp on her delicate skin.

“That hurts,” she hisses. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

His free hand puts gentle pressure on her waist, pushing her back against the wall of her gaudy mansion.

“Well?” he asks

She shakes her head; he didn’t think so.


	9. Chidi/Michael

Chidi inhales sharply, and Michael laughs low and deep in chest. From Chidi, that was quite a compliment.

Michael unbuttons his shirt, and Chidi’s hands tighten on his shoulders as Michael’s mouth moves lower and lower on the newly exposed skin.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Chidi says.

“Isn’t it kind of late for that?” Michael murmurs against his abs.

Eleanor was right; he was surprisingly jacked.

“Michael.”

On his knees now, Michael looks up.

“If you want me to stop, I will.”

Chidi licks his lips, and Michael grins.


	10. Tahani/Vicky

“Your turn,” Vicky breathes.

She reaches for Tahani’s hair, pulling it in a way Tahani immediately loved. Vicky tips her onto her back and kisses her soundly; Tahani’s eyes go wide. It was so nice, and Vicky’s lips were so soft.

Tahani grips Vicky’s ass as she allows herself to lose herself in Vicky' ministrations. Tahani shivers and feels more wetness pool between her legs. She liked this very much.

Suddenly, Vicky sits up, effectively straddling Tahani, and moves to unclasp her lacy black brassier. Her large breasts spill out, and she casually drops it off the side of the bed.

“See something you like?” she asks.

Tahani was helpless to do anything except nod.


	11. Jason/Janet

“Can I see your wind chimes?” Jason asks. “But like, only if you’re 1000% okay with it though!”

Janet laughs.

“Oh, you think all Janets and Dereks have wind chime genitals!”

Jason takes Janet’s hands in his in that earnest way of his that almost made Janet think she felt something.

“Whatever you’ve got down there–wind chimes, a frisbee, a clam, or even a magic marker that smelled like strawberries–I will love you no matter what.” 

“Jason, that is so sweet of you to say.”

Jason beams.

“Yeah, I’ve tried to fuck a lot of inanimate objects before, so I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Also, what’s most important is what’s in your heart and stuff anyway.”


End file.
